


Thousands of Feet From the Ground

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Courier, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: August and Veronica take a lot of things slow at the start of their relationship.





	Thousands of Feet From the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Don't Come Down" by the Maine. 
> 
> "Good morning kiss" prompted by rufinagertrude on tumblrr

August and Veronica take things slow, in the physical department of their romance.  It seems silly, after how long it took them to admit their feelings, but it’s what they’re both comfortable with, with the horrible things buried in their respective pasts.  

But when they were on the road, they got used to not quite sleeping alone.  Laying out under the stars with the sounds of Veronica and Arcade’s breathing is what August is most familiar with.  It makes her feel warm and safe in a way that laying in her big, warm bed in the penthouse on the Strip surrounded by a securitron army doesn’t, at least when she’s alone.

Obviously, August isn’t going to ask Arcade to sleep in her bedroom, but when she brings up her general discomfort to Veronica after they get together, Veronica admits she’s not used to sleeping in her own room either.

So they sleep in August’s bed, which is big enough that they’re not even touching when they go to sleep.  This is better, hearing Veronica's breathing and her mutters in her sleep against the soft mechanical hum of the penthouse.  

Still, sometimes August can't sleep all the way through the night.  The lights from the Strip don't filter through the window particularly clearly, but she can still turn over to her other side to see Veronica.  

The other woman's mouth is hanging open.  It’s too dark to make out much in the way of details, but that’s fine.  August is looking with fuzzy, sleep-filled eyes. 

Veronica’s breath ghosts across the space between them, just enough to barely tickle across her skin.  

There is permanence in this.  Maybe that should scare her, but it feels like the most natural thing ever.  She embraces every new moment, looking forward to what’ll come next for the two of them.  

As the night fades into day, Veronica starts making noises that indicate that she’s going to wake up soon.  

“Hey,” August says when Veronica’s eyes open.  “Morning.”

Veronica makes a vague murmur of good morning.  Her eyes are still heavy with sleep, short hair sticking up in every direction and soft light from the sun giving everything a vaguely dreamlike quality.  

They lay like that for a while, until a new wave of sleep slips over August.  The benefits of never sleeping through the night- sometimes she just has to treat herself to late mornings sleeping in with her girlfriend.

When August next opens her eyes, her head is resting on something soft.  The gentle  _ pum pum _ in her ear makes her realize that her head is on Veronica’s chest.  Her arm is thrown across Veronica’s body, and Veronica’s hand is stroking her hair.

August tilts her head upwards to look up into Veronica’s loving eyes.  She leans up to press her lips to Veronica’s, so grateful to be here right now.  

“Good morning,” August says.

“Yeah, it is,” Veronica says.  “It’s good to see you actually get some sleep.”

“It’s easier with you here.  Thank you,” August says.

Veronica traces August’s hairline with a finger, continuing along her jawline.  “It’s easier for me, too.”

“Do you have anything to do this morning?” August asks.

“Nah,” Veronica says.  

“Stay in bed all morning?” August says.  

“Smart woman,” Veronica says.

Veronica cups her face with a hand and draws August up for another, long lazy kiss.  Good morning, indeed.


End file.
